walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Nicknames
A nickname is a recurring theme in The Walking Dead. It is when a character is referred to by a different other than his or her birth name. Nicknames can be chosen under the circumstances that is related to the person's appearance or personality. Occurrences Comic Series *Dexter nicknames Rick Grimes "country boy" and "farm boy". (Issue 16, Issue 18) *Brian Blake is known as "The Governor". (Comic Series) *Gabriel Harris is referred to as "Gabe". (Comic Series) *Paul Monroe is known as "Jesus" due to his resemblance to Jesus Christ. (Comic Series) *Negan often refers to Rick Grimes as "Rick the Prick". (Comic Series) *Alpha's real name is unknown. (Comic Series) *Beta's real name is unknown. (Comic Series) *Negan nicknames Beta "Frowny Mctwoknives", "Beta Mctwoknives", and "Jolly Green". (Comic Series) *Juanita Sanchez calls herself "Princess" as she doesn't like her real name. (Comic Series) TV Series *Theodore Douglas is known as "T-Dog", "T", and also "Dog" by Shane Walsh. (TV Series) *Dale Horvath is referred to as "Old Man" by Daryl Dixon. (Tell It to the Frogs) *Big Tiny's actual name is unknown. (TV Series) *Shumpert is known as "Bowman". (TV Series) *Merle Dixon refers to Morales and T-Dog with various racial slurs such as "taco vendor" and "n*gger", respectively. (Guts) *Merle refers to Andrea as "sugar tits" and "rug-muncher". (Guts) *Miguel and Felipe's grandmother is only known as "Abuela". (Vatos) *Miguel refers to Guillermo as "G". (Vatos) *The nicknames "Mijo" and "Vato" are used several times by Miranda Morales, Miguel, Felipe, and Guillermo. (Vatos) *Daryl calls Lori Grimes "Olive Oyl", a reference to the character from Popeye. (Nebraska) *T-Dog calls Randall "Randy". (Better Angels) *T-Dog jokingly refers to Rick Grimes as "The Governor". (Better Angels) *Hershel Greene calls his daughter "Bethy". (Seed) *Rick is called "Atlanta", "boss", and "cowboy" by Tomas. (Sick) *Tomas calls Rick's group "Robin Hood cats". (Sick) *Andrea is called "blondie" by Merle. (Walk With Me, Killer Within) *Philip Blake is known as "The Governor" by the townspeople. (Walk With Me) *Axel calls several survivors "bro". (Killer Within) *Merle calls Caesar Martinez "brownie". (Say the Word) *Andrea calls Michonne "Mich". (Say the Word) *Merle calls Milton Mamet "Miltie". (Say the Word) *Merle calls Andrea "sweetheart". (Say the Word) *Daryl jokingly calls Judith Grimes "Little Ass Kicker". (Say the Word) *Merle calls Gargulio "Neil" due to being unable to pronounce his actual name. (Hounded) *Merle refers to Maggie Greene as "honey". (Hounded) *Merle refers to Maggie as "Bo Peep". (When the Dead Come Knocking) *Woodbury residents refers to Richard Foster as "Rich". (The Suicide King) *Daryl refers to Michonne as "The Last Samurai". (The Suicide King) *Merle refers to Michonne as "Nubian Queen". (The Suicide King) *Rick calls the Governor "The Town Drunk". (Arrow on the Doorpost) *Allen calls Tyreese "Ty". (Prey) *Martinez calls Shumpert "Shump". (Prey) *Lizzie Samuels gives walkers nicknames with her sister Mika, Molly, and Luke. (Season 4) *Bob Stookey calls Tyreese "Ty". (30 Days Without An Accident) *Carol Peletier calls Daryl "Pookie". (30 Days Without An Accident) *Caleb Subramanian is mostly known as, and called, Dr. S. (30 Days Without An Accident) *Jeanette is called "Jean" for short by Carol as she tries to tell her to go inside Cell Block A. (Isolation) *Mitch Dolgen calls Philip "One Eye Bri" and "One Eye" as they search for a cabin. (Dead Weight) *Michonne calls her son Andre Anthony "peanut". (After) *Gareth calls Rick "ringleader", Michonne "samurai", and Daryl "archer" when he orders them to enter the cart. (A) *Paul Rovia is known as "Jesus" due to his uncanny resemblance to Jesus Christ. (The Next World) *Negan calls Dwight "Dwighty boy" and Sherry calls Dwight "D". (The Cell) *Negan calls Joseph "Fat Joey". (The Cell) *Negan calls David "Davey" and later "Rapey Davey". (Service) *Two out of the three leaders of The Militia are named The King and The Widow by the The Saviors. (Season 8) *Mara calls Roy "Little Roy" and another Savior "J. Top" when she attempts to radio them. (The Damned) *Negan calls Ezekiel "King Assface". (The Big Scary U) *D.J.'s actual name is unknown. (Season 8) *Anne is known as Jadis, while she was the leader of The Scavengers. She briefly uses the same alias while contacting the helicopter. (Season 7, Season 8, Warning Signs) *Jed calls Kal "kemosabe" when he stops him and Maggie on the road. (Warning Signs) *Norris calls Anne "garbage lady" when accusing her of murdering Justin. (Warning Signs) *Jed calls Carol "boss lady" several times in an ironic fashion. (Warning Signs, The Obliged, Who Are You Now?) *Judith is called "Jude" by Rosita, Aaron and Laura. (Who Are You Now?) *Rick Grimes Jr. is called R.J. (Season 9) *Alpha's actual name is unknown. (Season 9) *Beta's actual name is unknown. (Season 9) *Adeline is called "Addy". (Season 9) *Socorro Espinosa is affectionately referred to as "Coco". (Season 10) *Mary is given the name "Gamma". (Season 10) Webisodes *Jamie calls Billy "baby boy". (Torn Apart) *It is unknown what B.J.'s actual name is. (Cold Storage) Fear The Walking Dead *Nicholas Clark is often referred to as "Nick". *Alicia Clark is often referred to as "Licia" *Madison Clark is often referred to as "Maddie". *Elizabeth Ortiz is often referred to as "Liza". *Christopher Manawa is often referred to as "Chris". *Luciana Galvez is often referred to as "Lucy". *Jeremiah Otto Jr. is referred to as "Jake" *Qaletaqa Walker is often referred to as "Taqa" *Lee is called "Crazy Dog". *J.C.'s real name is unknown. *Melvin is nicknamed "Mel". *Lola Guerrero is dubbed "La Reina del Agua" (meaning "The Water Queen") by some Tijuana residents. *Althea Szewczyk-Przygocki is nicknamed "Al". *June goes under the aliases "Laura" and "Naomi". *Clayton is nicknamed "Polar Bear". *Jim Brauer is called "Jimbo" by Sarah. *Morgan Jones is called "MoMo" by Sarah. *Logan mockingly calls Morgan "kemosabe". *Charles also goes by "Chuck". *Logan is nicknamed "Desert Fox". Video Game *Clementine has the nickname "Clem", "sweet pea" or "darling" . (Video Game) *Kenny is sometimes called "Ken" by Lee Everett and Katjaa. (Season 1) *Katjaa is sometimes called "Kat" by Lee and Kenny. (Season 1) *Kenny Jr. is known as "Duck". (Season 1) *Lee calls Carley "Car". (Season 1) *Doug is called "Dough-boy" by Larry. (Season 1) *Andrew St. John is known as "Andy". (Starved For Help) *Danny St. John is known as "Dan". (Starved For Help) *Charles has the nickname "Chuck". (Long Road Ahead) *Brie calls Vernon "Vern" once. (Around Every Corner) *Molly refers to the walkers as "geeks". (Around Every Corner) *Elizabeth is called "Lizzy" by her dad. (No Time Left) *Nate calls Russell "Russ" and "asswipe". (Determinant) (Russell's Story) *Stephanie is sometimes called "Stef". (Shel's Story) *The Cabin Group, especially Carver's group, refers to the walkers as "lurkers". (All That Remains) *Peter Joseph Randall is know as "Pete" by his fellow inmates. (All That Remains) *Alvin and Rebecca sometimes refer to each other as "Bec" and "Al". (Season 2) *William Carver has the nickname "Bill", used by his group. He is also commonly referred to by his last name. (A House Divided) (In Harm's Way) *Rajeev adopted the nickname "Reggie" when he came to USA. (In Harm's Way) *Carver calls Kenny "Kenneth" once. (In Harm's Way) *Alvin Jr., named by Kenny, is regularly called both "AJ" and "Alvie" by those around him. Goofball by Clementine. (No Going Back) *Jane once had the nickname "Mary Jane" from earlier in the apocalypse. (No Going Back) *Samantha is known as "Sam" (Michonne Mini-Series) *Javier García is nicknamed "Javi" by his family. (Season 3) *Paul Monroe is nicknamed "Jesus". (Ties That Bind - Part 2, Above The Law) *Violet is known as "Vi". (Season 4) *Louis is known as "Lou". (Season 4) *Tennessee is known as "Tenn". (Season 4) *Minerva is known as "Minnie". (Season 4) *Sophie is known as "Soph". (Season 4) *Abel calls Alvin Jr. "Squirt". (Season 4) *Louis calls Omar "Chef Omar". (Done Running) Survival Instinct *Anna Turner has the nickname "Scout". (Survival Instinct) Dead Reckoning *Patricia is called "Patty" or "Pat" for short. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *Ed tells the main character upon meeting him that his friends call him "Trucker". (Social Game) *The player can give themselves a nickname, if they want one. (Social Game) *Jesse is known mostly by the survivors as "Uncle Jesse". *Joe is simply known as "Joe the Mechanic". *Marla Wilkinson is often referred to as "Old Girl", "Ol' Girl", and "Sweet Ol' Marla". (Social Game) *Harlan calls Max "soldier boy" and "G.I. Joe". *Ed refers to Otis as "Big" Otis. *Arturo talks about the irony in his ex-girlfriend's nickname before she turned, "Man-Eater". *Emily gives nicknames to several members of the group: "Puddydog Don" (Don), "Crazy Eyes Lady" (Megan), "The Squeaky One" (Nora), "Idiot" (Hero Player), "Mister Policeman" (Sky), and "Jarhead Max" (Max). *Emily is commonly known around camp as the "axe-wielding girl". Road to Survival *Philip Blake is known as "The Governor". *Gene is known as "The Major". *Paul is known as "Jesus". *Douglas Monroe is known also as "Doug". *Samantha is also known as "Sam". *Both Gabriel García and Gabriel Harris are also known as "Gabe". *Hero Player's real name is unknown, and can be decided by the player. *Badger's real name is unknown. *Hunter's real name is unknown. *Gator's real name is unknown. *The Wanderer's real name is unknown. *Scout's real name is unknown. Novel Series *Philip Blake calls Nick Parsons "Nicky" several times. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip also calls his brother Brian Blake "sport" several times. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip calls Penny Blake "Punkin" several times. (Rise of the Governor) *Nick and Bobby Marsh use the nickname "Philly" for Philip several times. (Rise of the Governor) *It is known that Philip and Brian called their mother "Mama Rose". (Rise of the Governor) *David Chalmers used to call his wife "Lil". (Rise of the Governor) *Brian refers to himself as "Philip" while staying in Woodbury, and later on starts to call himself "The Governor". (Rise of the Governor) *Lilly Caul is called "Lillygirl" by Josh and "babydoll" by Bob Stookey. (The Road to Woodbury) *Joshua is simply known as "Josh". *Bob Stookey refers to Josh as "captain". (The Road to Woodbury) *Sam has the moniker, "The Butcher" due to his occupation. *Swede's real name is unknown. *Mike had a moniker, "Yellow" for unknown reasons. *Gabriel Harris is known as "Gabe". *Raymond Hilliard is also known as "Ray". *Red's real name is unknown. *Smitty's real name is unknown. *Gus is known as "The Little Troll". *Austin Ballard is also known as "Junior". *Matthew Hennesey and Speed Wilkins refers to Bob Stookey as "Pops". (Descent) *Tiffany Slocum is also known as "Tiff". *Joseph Bressler is also known as "Joe". *Jeremiah Garlitz is ofter referred to as "the preacher". *Patrick Murphy is known as "Padre". *Theodore Bryce is also known as "Beau". *Woodbury citizen May Carter has a moniker, "Mama". *Camo Pants' real name is unknown. *Soames is also referred to as "Mohawk". Category:Themes